The New Kids on the Block
by Five for Dumbledore
Summary: Two visitors appear in the SGC, and seemingly take leadership. But are these two seemingly regular teens what they seem. Some SJ later, but not right away. Will eventually cross and move to Atlantis. Has several Ancient designs in the story.
1. The New Kids on the Block

The New SGC and SGA Personnel

Jack O'Neil rushed to the gate room just as the seventh chevron locked into place and the iris closed. After about twenty seconds, SG-13's IDC came into view and he ordered the iris open. They were returning exactly on time and hopefully to report that the newly found stash of Jumpers was under their control. Jack noticed Sam running into the gate room after him and he said "Hey can't wait for the go to look at these new jumpers can you?"

Sam smiled back at him and nodded. She turned toward the gate and when SG-13 came through she noticed that one was injured. Behind SG-13 came two teenagers, Sam immediately grabbed a P90 from one of the guards and dropped into firing position with the sight aimed at the first teenager. Lt. Ford stepped in front of her and put his hand up.

Lt. Ford said "Major, these teenagers are from an alternate reality. They came from one of the mirror things as we were leaving the city where the jumpers were found. They seem to know an awful lot about the SGC. It seems that in there reality this is just a TV show. They immediately recognized us and greeted us. They seem to be very knowledgeable about our weaponry and tactics. When our P90's came up, they stepped behind a nearby column and before we knew it, they had our zats out and we were lying on the floor. They immediately seized our P90's and explained what was going on. They then snapped ties on their hands after laying our P90s back onto the floor. They have been careful not to make us feel unsafe or in danger. We brought them through because they said they both seem to have the Ancient gene. That made us worry they could have taken out one of the jumpers".

As Major Carter lowered her P90, Jack nodded to the airmen and the weapons aimed at the teenagers were lowered. The first teenager stepped forward to Jack and stuck out his hand saying "Jack O'Neil, correct? My name is Chris Parent. I am 15, and a soldier. My friend and I graduated early and since our parents were Air Force, we went into jobs with the Air Force. We were in the Air Force for three years and my rank was Colonel. My friend's rank was Major. This is all really cool, but were we come from all of this is a TV show. I know all about you and the SGC operation. My friend is Royce. We are both knowledgeable in Gau'ld technology, or as knowledgeable you could get without actually touching any of it, and we are both excellent soldiers. We were certified to shoot P90's, M-16's, and basically any other weapons you can think of. We would be glad to brief you on everything we know but we would like to check in with Doctor Frasier, make sure gate travel didn't have any negative effects on us if that is okay".

Jack nodded to both the teenagers and SG-13. He then grabbed Carter by her jacket and dragged her out of the gate room, yelling to one of the security guards at the same time "Go find Daniel and Teal'c along with Jacob and have them report to my office at once". As Jack finished one of the airmen handed his M-16 to his partner and ran out of the opposite door heading for the elevator.

In the Briefing Room

Jack entered with Sam trailing behind him just as Daniel, Teal'c, and Jacob came through the door into the briefing room. Chris and Royce were already sitting down at the briefing room and were scribbling quickly into notebooks. Once everyone was seated, Chris stood and asked Jack "General what is the date today?"

Jack replied " March 1, 2004". Chris's face sank at this and he sat back down and looked at Royce. Royce stood and said "General there is a problem. In our reality it is March 15, 2005. We know of several things that are going to happen in the next year. At this statement, Sam turned to look at the teenagers and started to ponder how things could get weirder.

**_Okay guys, this is my first story and reviews would be awesome. I will only start the next chapter if I can get a couple of reviews. It is short for now but I want to know if anyone is interested in me continuing. Also if you would like to be written into the story email me at Title the email Stargate Story. Okay see you guys later. _**


	2. The Briefing

I do not own or claim to own any rights of Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, or any other companies used in the story.

However, I do claim the characters of Royce and Chris as my own so please ask before you use them in other stories.

**Chapter 2**

**Sam looked at Chris, and pondered what he had just said. While Sam was thinking, Jack asked "Chris, are you really saying that you know what will happen here for basically the next year?"**

**Chris smiled and replied "Yes, but not to everyone. The show was mostly about the exploits of only SG-1. So we know a little about the rest of the SG teams but not as much as about SG-1". He then walked over to the table that had briefing folders on it and picked on up. He tossed it to Royce and said "Look, they are about to find the great surprise. I think we should get involved even though we know what is going to happen. We could prevent some deaths."**

**Royce thought about it and replied "Okay, but only if they instate our ranks here as we were at home and we have our own team. Then I will help, but otherwise I am just going to get myself a lab and play with Gau'ld technology. Also the expedition to you know where should be leaving in a couple of months maybe we can get on that". He then stood and walked over to Daniel and shook him to wake him up from the trance he was in. **

**All of a sudden Royce looked up scared. He waved to Chris to come into the corner to talk. After they whispered for a while in the corner while SG-1 waited, they came back to the table and said " General we are afraid we have been to the wrong time, see Janet Frasier died in what we know as our TV show three months ago. Here she lives, that shows this timeline is not exactly what we know it as."**

**Jack looked surprised at this statement. He asked "Why do you thing Janet is still alive? She did die three months ago".**

**Chris looked relieved to hear this. He replied "Well, when we came through the gate we asked if we could go see Doctor Frasier and you nodded we could. I just assumed she was off duty when she wasn't in the infirmary. Why did you tell us we could go see her if she is dead?"**

**Jack replied " Well, I think we were all a little shocked about what was going on and I just kind of answered okay to you. But Janet died three months ago as you said you should. Now about this team you want. I can give you command of a new team called SG-X. The group will be totally under your command and you will only answer to me, General Hammond, and the President. This team will operate from the SGC, but you will be used mainly for fighting Jaffa and dangerous missions that we would normally avoid. Your team will consist of 6 members. You, Royce, and anyone else you would like to take. You can tell me now if you know who you want or you can look over personnel files. Let me go clear all this with the President but I don't think he will have a problem considering how well you took out SG-13. They are a special recon unit, and should have been harder to beat than you did, but no big deal". Jack stood and walked out of the briefing room into his office. **

**Chris smiled and looked at Royce. He nodded and Royce hit Daniel over the head to get his attention again. Daniel looked surprised and Royce smiled. Chris said to Daniel "Daniel, we are both fluent in Gau'ld, Ancient, Chinese, German, French, Spanish, Dutch, and Unas. I am sure that we could be of some help with some of the translations you are working on right now. If you would show Royce to your lab he could probably help with anything you need". **

**Daniel smiled and replied "Sure, I have a backup of translation and if you are fluent in Ancient I have a lot you could translate since I only know some the language". Daniel stood and Royce followed him down the stairs and toward his lab. **

**Chris then turned toward Sam and Teal'c sitting across from him. He said to Teal'c "Teal'c I have a mission for you if you can clear it with Jack. It should deliver us two ZPM's and about five jumpers. These should excellently provide defense for Earth since a jumper is probably a match for a Gau'ld mother ship in firepower. Also when you find the jumpers they should be in a facility that should allow us to maintain the jumpers. They should also have a couple thousand drones in storage that will come in handy later". Teal'c looked excited next to a very shocked Carter. Teal'c nodded acceptance and Chris slid him a piece of paper across the table. He said "That has all the information you should need. It has the gate address, climate, info on the natives, and what weapons you should need. You probably should bring another SG team to help you since the facility is very big and you do not want to go alone". **

**After Teal'c had left, Chris looked toward Sam and said "Well, Sam my assignment for you is a little different. I want you to come with me on a mission. It is going to allow us to defeat the Gau'ld. I need to retrieve several pieces of technology from certain planets. You, Royce, Jack, and Lt. Ford should be enough to do what I have planned". **

**Sam was happy when she heard this but she had been itching to ask a question. She asked "Chris, you seem happy to mess in the timelines. Why do you want to help us when it could change your time? You could go back and your reality could be under Hitler or something drastic".**

**Chris smiled at this and replied "Sam, I do not plan on going back to my reality. I left knowing what would happen. I have nothing left in my reality. I would rather be here. I am going to lead the fight against the Gau'ld and other enemies that will arise later that you need not know about. Just go start packing for the mission. You will need to be pretty heavily armed, but also travel light because we will have to run and avoid patrols a lot. So you will probably want two zats, a P90, a Beretta, and a staff weapon. You will need the staff weapon for our first trip so you can pack the P90 and Beretta away. Be ready to leave tomorrow morning 0900". **

**Sam was surprised at the orders, but took them easily and left to get packing. Chris smiled and reclined back into his chair and thought out his new position. **


	3. The First Mission

Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Here is the next installment. Hope you guys enjoy and if you see any mistakes I made in weapons, protocol, or anything else just email me to let me know and I will correct them. Yes I know the grammar isn't great on these but I plan to fix that pretty soon so just read for content.

Chapter 3

**Two months after Chapter 2**

Chris was walking down to the gate room to talk to Jack, when the alarm went off for unscheduled gate activation. He slid down the stair railing and up to the computer to hit the button for the iris and Colonel Carter came through the door. Sam nodded at Chris, and took over his position at the computer while Chris slid over to monitor radio waves. Just as Sam was about to send a radio message through SG-3's commander, Major Nick Wright, sent a distress signal through saying " SGC this is Major Wright. We are under attack from local hostiles and need backup. We can send radio messages through but anytime we try to run for the gate, the locals seem to appear with more soldiers and halt our advances. We will be able to cover you only for a few short minutes after you open the gate so as soon as it is open, send a message and come through. We need ammunition, and our zest are about to die from to much use. The locals seem to have some type of guns that are fairly accurate, so as you come through look for cover immediately. Major Wright out".

Sam looked at Chris and nodded, she also said " Chris, grab your team and be in the gate room in ten minutes. You will have command of SG-X, SG-2, SG4, and SG-5. Take full armament and whatever else you will need. Your team will head out in ten minutes. I will send the others twenty minutes after you. When the gate opens I will contact you by radio. Stay in range and be ready for reinforcments. GO!". Chris jumped out of the chair and ran out of the room clicking his radio to signal his team to report to the armory immediately.

Chris was dressed in all black fatigues, and was stuffing ammunition into his pack when the rest of him team arrived. He said to them " Grab whatever you want, we will need to move once we get through the gate, but there is going to probably be a firefight on the other side. Royce, take some of the grenades and claymore. Huete, you take the staff weapons in case we need to dig some foxholes. Everyone else load up with what you want. Go, move we leave in three minutes". Chris then tossed the ammunition back to Royce along with the weapons he wanted. Chris then gave orders to the other SG teams and grabbed a P90, Spas 12 automatic shotgun, two Berettas which he put into holsters on his back, one zat for each leg holster, and two satchels of ammunition. He clipped one of the satchels to his back and slung the other around his shoulder as he ran out the room heading for the gate room.

Royce was running along with Chris as the team followed when he asked " What's going on Chris, I thought we weren't going to be ordered out for another two weeks. The teams are ready but at least give us some information on what is going on so when we get through we are not dependant on your orders".

Chris replied " Okay, when we go through the gate, SG-3 is going to be laying down cover fire with the last of their ammunition. We have to get to them no matter who we have to kill. The order on this on is to do what we have to. Each of you is to start firing at whatever moves. I will take point, Royce you've got our six. Loose formation and run as fast as you can to whatever cover you can find. Now get into position. GO MOVE MOVE!".

As the gate opened, Chris ran through with the Spas up and ready to fire. His team quickly followed suit and when they were out of the other side, they quickly moved to cover behind some rocks nearby the gate. Royce covered the nearby tree line as Chris clicked his radio and waited for SG-3 to reply. When the channel opened Major Wright replied " Whoever this is, they have taken us prisoner and we are heading back to there village. My GPS tag should allow you to locate the village, and come after us. They took everything but our water and radios. I do not think they are very advanced and should be easy to take out. I have to go they are looking back and wondering who I am talking to. Wright out."

Royce looked at Chris for orders and waited. Chris thought for a few moments and said "Greg (Huete) with me. Royce take Corbin with you and take point. Leave the extra supplies, such as food packs and things here. Nick's take isn't far from here and we shouldn't be long. Greg and I will follow you in a little while. Move out now".

As Royce and Corbin ran off, Chris took the staff weapon from Greg and started shooting random holes in the ground every couple of feet. When he had gone around the gate, he came back to the rock and started shooting a shelf like hole into the immense boulder. He said to Greg " Lay out the claymores around the gate. Then wire them together and give me the control. Also leave all of your weapons here except you P90 and zat. Those we will need later. I will cover you while you lay out the Claymores".

Greg nodded and ran off in a circle around the gate laying the new roll of claymores that had already been wired. When he came back to the rock he grabbed the staff weapon off the ground and shot a hole in the ground. There he out two claymores and several grenades. When Chris looked at him curiously, he said " Incase we are fighting to get back to the gate, this is the only cover for a good distance. If the enemy gets behind this, we can kill them with the second claymore explosive group I just laid. Also it won't allow them to take our weapons that are here". Chris nodded at the good idea and swung out from behind the rock and started jogging into the woods.


	4. The Attack and Ambush

Chapter 4

When Chris and Greg caught up to Sg-3, they signaled Royce and Corbin to come to their position and around the other side. As Royce arrived, Chris got a radio message from Lt. Ford saying "Sir, we are through the gate and awaiting your orders".

Chris responded "Ford, set up an ambush about 100 yards closer to the gate than we are. Line up on both sides of the path and as the enemy arrives close in and we will turn to attack again. Then once they are dead, we can proceed to the gate and leave. Call me when you are ready. We will attack once you are settled. Chris out."

Lt. Ford clicked his radio in understanding. Chris then ordered his team to their positions. Their first objective would be to take SG-3 back, so the odds would improve. Then they could make toward the waiting ambush. Once everyone was settled, they waited for the

signal from Lt. Ford.

About two hours after talking with Lt. Ford, SG-X received the signal that showed Ford was ready. Chris then ordered everyone to go. Chris stood and immediately zatted the two guards nearest him, just as Royce did the same. Everyone proceeded toward the guarded tent. Once they were inside they woke SG-3 and handed them zats. Then Chris and Greg went out of the tent. They ran to the other tents and setting off grenades destroyed several tents. Guards starting shooting at Greg, and Royce led Sg-3 out of the tent. Greg responded by blowing up several lines of claymores he had set in the tree lines, earlier for distractions.

Several guards started calling on what appeared to be radios, requesting help. Chris started aiming random shotgun blast at large groups of guards. Everyone took of for the treeline once an opportunity arose. Chris and Greg took rear shooting at guards as everyone took of running to get to the ambush. Greg took a shot to the shoulder, but Chris was there to grab him and drop several grenades to cover their escape. Once they were covered, Chris called Royce back to help him. When Royce appeared, they picked Greg up since he had passed out. They reached the ambush point with guards on their rear. Lt. Ford ordered his teams out and the pursing guards were killed from grenades and gun fire. Chris ordered Ford to assign two people to help Greg. Chris then order Royce with him and they told ford to make his way to the gate as fast as possible. More guards would be behind them, since it seemed that the guards had been close to their base. Chris

and Royce then took of running for the gate.

Once at the gate, Chris dialed up the SGC and told them to send through the extra teams that were suited up. Then he closed the gate. Immediately SG-1, SG-2, and SG-3 came through surprisingly on four wheelers. Chris ordered SG-2 to guard the gate and took one of their four wheelers as Royce hopped on another. They took off for the treeline heading back toward the other teams.

When they were close to Ford's position, Chris tapped his radio and ordered "Ford, we are about twenty-five yards in front of you and on four wheelers. Get here and get on so we can get Greg back to the SGC." About forty seconds later, Ford and the other soldiers appeared a few yards away and Greg was loaded onto Royce's four wheeler. Chris then ordered everyone but himself, Sam, and Teal'c back to the gate. They would provide interference for the teams to get back.


	5. The Twist

Chapter 5

Once everyone was heading back to the gate, Chris jumped on his ATV and signaled Sam and Teal'c to follow him. He turned his ATV away from the gate and put it into silent running mode, which gave him speed but also it only gave a very low hum. After driving for about thirty seconds, Sam heard footsteps heading toward they were. She motioned to Chris and they pulled the ATV's behind a boulder and quickly tossed out proximity mines. Once the soldiers were close the few mines when off, and the rest of the group were shot by Teal'c and Sam. Chris was tracking the group and found they were nearing the gate, when several enemies appeared behind him and aimed guns at him.

Teal'c and Sam turned and Teal'c's hand let loose a Gau'ld stun grenade just as he pushed Sam behind the boulder. Once the thing had gone off, Teal'c reached around the corner andfired several shots of with his zat into the tree line. Then he helped Sam up and crossed over to Chris. He grabbed him and pulled him up just as the effects were wearing off because Chris has covered his ears and closed his eyes.

Chris thanked Teal'c and grabbed his zat, at which he zatted three times all of the men around him. Then he said to Sam " Head toward the gate with Teal'c. I will be right behind you but I need a second to regain my sight well enough odrive. I also can hold anyone here with some technology I have."

Sam was puzzled at this, but understanding Chris's expertise, she got on her ATV and took off for the gate.

About a minute after Sam and gone, Chris got on his ATV and decided he was going to give away his secret. He pulled a small wrist looking device out of what appeared to be thin air. Then he clipped it on his wrist and after hitting a few buttons, he sat down to wait.

About two minutes later, what the SGC called a jumper appeared in the air over Chris. He then hit a few more buttons and it landed next to him. He turned off the shield and stepped inside. He sighed when he realized that it was the same as the one he had flown so many years ago. He sat down in the seat, and called up the display, isolating Teal'c and Sam's life signs. He then saw that several more life signs were ahead and behind them.

He powered up the jumper's cloak and took off. He turned toward where Sam and Teal'c were located, launching three drones toward the enemies located at the gate knowing that none would hit the gate.

When he was over area where Teal'c and Sam were, he activated a special shield that would keep enemies out of a three hundred foot range. He then descended next to where Teal'c and Sam were shooting at four enemies. He jumped out of the hovering jumper and launched several drones toward the boulder where the enemies were hiding, evaporating the boulder and the men behind it.

Sam and Teal'c were staring at Chris like he was a ghost. He waved them into the jumper and deactivated the shield. He took off and activated the cloak again. He turned the jumper upward and aimed for an unknown point above the planet. Once the ship was out of the atmosphere Chris pressed a small button on the wrist contraption he was wearing and a very large cruiser appeared in front of the jumper. He aimed the ship for the hangar bay and landed it next to several other jumpers.


	6. The Story

As Chris powered down the jumper Sam recovered from the shock she had received and asked "You are not really a teenager or from another universe are you Chris?" Chris looked at Sam and nodded affirmative. He turned back to the console and tapped a sequence of buttons on the console. The jumper's rear door unlocked as the bay's door's snapped close.

Chris stepped out of the jumper, and headed toward what appeared to be two more teenagers. Sam and Teal'c followed close behind him, with their hands abnormally close to their holstered zats. When Chris reached the waiting group, he immediately kissed the girl, and hugged the other male. He turned toward Sam and said " Sam, this is Brigitte and Maxwell. They are the ones that were flying this ship. The jumper was a sent to me, because I sent out a coded distress signal."

Sam was confused so she asked "Chris, were did all this come from? Are you thieves or is this some trick?"

Chris smiled and replied "No Sam. We are the Ancients. When your team arrived in Atlantis, we were awoken in the orbital defense position. It is cloaked even from Atlantis. There is no mention of it in the Database, because we were afraid that the Wraith would one day take Atlantis from the Aqua and find the information. The platform holds thousands of jumpers and several hundred cruisers like this one. The main defense of the platform is that if anything moves close to it, it makes a small jump to another spot. During the Wraith bombardment ships would appear to fight, and they were launched from this platform".

Sam almost went into shock. She stammered "Sevverrral Hunnnndreeed JUMPERS!"

Chris nodded and smiled at Sam's reaction.

He went on speaking "Also this platform held almost twenty slumbering Ancients. Only eight survived the slumber to awake when Atlantis rose. Two remained with the platform to make sure Atlantis did not fall. A Wraith attack was imminent and if we were forced, they are to launch remote controlled jumpers to destroy the Wraith ships. We came here because we wondered what had become of Earth. We were surprised to see you were advanced so far, we had received information that your species was very primitive. Nevertheless, we have come to help. Our ascended friends have ignored the situation to long. We are living and by the grace of Oma, we shall rectify that. We are here to show Earth the truth. That we have not forsaken our brethren and we have come to fix what we started. We are here to destroy the Gau'ld."

Sam wondered and questioned aloud "What you started? The Gau'ld are not your problem they evolved from water dwelling creatures."

Chris nodded no and said "No, Sam. We created the Gau'ld. They were an experiment gone wrong. We were trying to create a symbiote to prolong our life span into thousands of years. The first Gau'ld was implanted into an Ancient, who was secretly very insane. He took the rest of the experiment and fled as were departing from your galaxy. We know how to kill them and we have come to do it. All we need is your help. Shall I let you rest and think over everything said here?"

Sam nodded and Chris waved Maxwell, aka. "Max", to show them to temporary quarters. Chris, when Sam and Teal'c were out of sight, grabbed Brigitte and kissed her deeply. He smiled and said " I have missed doing that. I cannot stand being away from you Bri. Hopefully now we won't be apart. Now only if we can show Mom and Dad that they were created for each other." Bri nodded at the statement and then kissed Chris again deeply.

_I hope that will entice you all to review so I can get to the next chapter. Hope you like the twist. Enjoy and I will try and post another chapter whenever I can. _


	7. The Flight Home

_Hey guys, well here is the next chapter. I am still looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested, email me at Title the email Beta Reader. The reason these chapters take so long to get out is because I am to lazy to read back over what I wrote. SO I NEED A BETA READER. ALSO REVIEW REVIEW! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! Well guys enjoy and if you find any errors please write them in a review or an email and I will fix them. _

As Sam entered the bridge, she saw Teal'c reading on a console. She walked over and started reading over his shoulder. The file he was readig was :

Ship Readout:

1. Jumpers- 25

2. Gate Jumpers- 5

3. Troop carriers- 5

Armory Status:

1. Swords- 500

2. PDHD- 500

3. RSC-50

4. PCSD- 500

5. WCF-25

When Sam was about to go on to the next column, Chris touched her shoulder and said " Sam, Teal'c please follow me to the infirmary. We need to do a few things real quick. Plus we have a surprise for you." Chris then turned around and walked off the bridge with a puzzled Teal'c and Sam following behind.

When They reached the infirmary, Sam and Jack were instructed to a table where Max held to syringes with a small liquid in them. When they sat down, Max injected Sam and Teal'c with one of them each. He then said "Please stay still for a minute. I just injected you with the ATA gene, so you will be able to operate our technology. It will take a couple minutes to take effect. Also this injection will allow you to understand all the languarges know to us. Including Wraith, Ancient, and Furling. Please stay calm as it will affect your body chemistry wrong if you get to excited." Max nodded to Chris and then pressed a button on the wall, calling Brigette down to the infirmary.

When Brigettte arrived, she handed a PDA looking device to Chris, and he asked " Okay guys, I know this is a lot to take in, but do either one of you have any questions about anything? We will be glad to answer."

Sam smiled and asked " Chris, what are PDHD's, RSC's, PCSD's and WCF's for? And what exactly do they do?"

Chris nodded to Brigette who said " Well Sam, PDHD's are smaller versions of DHD's. They strap into the sword weapon you read about on the bridge. The sword is actually a bracelet (like the one in Upgrades) that latches onto you wrist. Then you can snap on several attachments. A PDHD can dial the gate up to a thousand yards away. The RJC's are actually remote controls for any ship we have that also slide on the the swords. The PCD's are personal cloaking devices. They go onto your chest and act as shields and cloaks when wanted. The WCF's are containment fields for the Wraith that were developed right before we evacuated Atlantis. They were made to hold a Wraith and stop their weapons. The sword devices are an energy weapon that can fire energy drones or be activated as a short or long sword in hand to hand combat. These devices are all normal wear for explorers. We will happily provide you with some. But now we are approaching Earth, so we are going to prepare to contact the SGC. We will let you explain after we beam you, Teal'c Chris, and several set of weapons and devices down. Please follow Chris to the transportation room now."

Chris stood and nodded to Sam and Teal'c. He then walked out the door and down a short corridor and dinto a small room that looked like something out of Star Trek. He pushed several buttons and waved Sam and Teal'c onto the platform. He then stepped on and pushed several buttons on his wrist and they were transported right into the briefing room.

When they found themselves in the briefing room, Jack and General Hammond were arguing over what to do about the missing SG-1 members. When they didn't notice Sam and Teal'c she whistled and said " Nothing better than the two highest ranking members of this place arguing. It is great for moral."

When Sam said this Jack jumped up and ran over to embrace her and nodded his thanks to Chris. He then noticed the several crates behind them and asked " What's going on? Why are there are bunch of crates behind you?".

Sam replied " Well Jack that is a long story. You may want to call everyone together. It seems that we have discovered some real live Ancients. It is Chris and his friends. " When Sam said this Jack swung around to look at Chris and almost fainted just as General Hammond fainted at the other end of the briefing room.

_Well since I am in a writing mood, I might crank out another chapter today, but you guys enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!_


	8. The Alliance

_Well guys thanks for being supportive, and here is the next chapter. I am going to hold out for at least three reviews before I start the next chapter. SO READ AND REVIEW! And enjoy, also I still need a beta reader, so put in your review if you are interested. My email has gone down and I can't get any emails._

When General Hamond woke up, Chris was sitting in a chair around the briefing room with a woman next to him that Hammond didn't recognize. Chris stood up and helped General Hammond up and said " General, we have some explaining to do. First of all this is Brigitte. and the person across from the table is Maxwell. They are my friends and we are who you call the Ancients. Now would you please sit down so we can talk all of this out and settle all the questions quickly. We need to be done in about three hours, but I will explain that later."

As Chris sat down, the one he called Maxwell stood and picked up a device off the table. He then held it out to General Hammond, and said " General this device will allow you to control the automated defense systems we placed in orbit around Earth. They are invisible to your sensors and everyone else. They make small jumps every ten minutes or when they neeed to. They are powered through small crystals that take power from the sun and store it. They can fire up to a hundred times on one charge and there about two hundred in orbit. Three will allow you to destroy a mothership and five will take out any asteroids or incoming objects and they will obliterate it so well that you will not even notice he effects of it. Just have someone with the ATA gene hold it and they will tap into the satellite network and be able to target whatever ship you want. Also you can activate it into a planetary shield and it will hold back anything you would like. This takes less power and can be sustained as long as the sun is in view. We want you to have this because we used it to protect Earth when we held it and now we pass it to you. It is symbolic to us of passing on to the next generation. Now we will answer any questions you have."

When Max finished, he sat down and Chris stood. He walked over to the display on the wall and pulled up the satelitte imagery of Earth. He then showed their cruiser sitting directly above the SGC in orbit. He nodded to General Hammond " This is where we are going to go. We need to talk and in private." When Chris said this, Brigette tapped several buttons on her wrist and they were all beamed up to the cruiser's conference room. There Jack asked " Guys, what is this ship called? And where the hell did it come from? We know it wasn't docked on Earth anywhere."

Chris replied " Well Jack, this ship is called the Dragon. It is named for my father's nickname. He was in charge of what our equivalent of your SGC would be. It was his personal ship and it was docked in a very large cloacked hangar orbiting Aqua, the planet Atlantis is on now. We listened into what was going on in Atlantis when your team arrived, and realized that they were from Earth. Brigette, Max, and I immediatly set out for Earth, leaving three others behind to guard Atlantis and protect it in case it comes to our intervention there. This cruiser we have here is the largest one we had, called an _Aurora _class ship." As Chris finished, several Asgard ships came out of hyperspace and pulled alongside the _Dragon. _

Max pointed the ships out to Chris, who in turn open a channel to the lead ship. He said " Welcome Thor. It has been a long time since we have talked. We have returned to assist you and Earth. Please feel free to come aboard we are in the confrence room. Chris out."

A few seconds after Chris cut the channel, Thor appeared in the room. He nodded to Chris and said " Welcome Chris. It has been a very long time indeed. I did not believe any of the Ancients were left alive much less at their same technological level. It is nice to see you again. Now Jack, before you say anything, I knew the Ancients. I worked closely here with Chris. Right before Atlantis fell, he contacted me and told me to be ready with the Asgard fleet in case a new threat appeared. He didn't give many details but we trusted them and assembled, but no threat ever came. We tried contact again, but it was fruitless. We at that time didn't have the technological level we have now, and could not travel between galaxies. We have waited long for the return of the Ancients. It now seems the Alliance is coming back together."

Chris smiled at Thor's comments and said " Well Thor it is nice to see you to. Do you know if the Nox and Furlings received our signals? I am awaiting them, because I have something I want to present before you all as is the tradition."

Thor frowned and answered " Chris, the Furling were destroyed in this galaxy long ago. There may be some of their colonies left, but we have found none. The Nox should be here in a little while. They had to assemble and reawake their ships. It has been milleniuam since they have had to use them. We had assumed the Ancients dead, so we had ceceded this galaxy to the Gau'ld with certain planets still under our protection. We could not stop the Gau'ld at the time they gained power, because we were dying to fast. We let them gain to much power and with the fragile Asgard race in the balance we did not want a long drawn out fight. The Nox have refused to help as the Gau'ld have left them alone mostly and they have grown from the nature embracing people they were to pacifist. They have been no help to us lately. We welcome the return of the Ancients and their descendants."

When Thor finished, Brigitte tapped two buttons on the device attacked to her wrist and a holographic map appeared above the table. It the whole galaxy and the position of Gau'ld fleets. Then it showed the location of Earth and the approaching fleet of Nox ships. Chris said " Well everyone, the only problem we face now is how to fight. We are easily outnumbered, but I have an idea. We, the Ancients, shall call the Gau'ld to the table. We will make the meeting here at Earth. All system lords must come. We will move all ships away from here and install more satelittes. We will not fight here but will allow the satelittes to do the work. The commanders will be gone, but we will still have a long fight ahead of us. I want to make sure everyone understands what we are going to do. Thor the Asgard shall have to call the meeting since the Gau'ld believe the Ancients dead. We shall appear only once the meeting has started. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

Chris finished just as the Nox ships appeared out of hyperspace. Sam and Jack stood up and walked to the window to watch what appeared to be about seventy five living ships appear. The Nox ships appeared to be living while in space. They were easily as large as the Asgard cruisers if not larger. The ships immedialty settled into a loose formation and Ataneus beamed aboard. He said " Who has issued this call? Who has dared to use the Ancient code? We demand an answer. And whoever it is shall be punished for their insolence."

Chris laughed and gloated " Ataneus calm down. We are back. The Ancients have returned and have come to fight another day. I issued this code because we have a problem at hand. Also we need to all gather to formally induct Earth as the Fifth Race. I believe to do this we must travel to Heliopolis, and there meet once again as The Alliance." As Chris was saying this, a hyperspace window opened and they were transported to Heliopolis.

Daniel jumped up and said " Jack, I wonder if this is where we found the device that explained the four races. If so then they need to know that the place is probally destroyed." Jack nodded and turned to tell Thor, when they came into view of the castle like building.

Chris pressed a few buttons on the walls and it seemed that all of a sudden that the place was fixed. The roof seemed to reappear and the walls seemed to come back together. Thor looked out onto hte building and nodded saying " It is once again rebuilt to its great glory. We have avoided this place for to long. It was once our greatest accomplishment now the information contained in it would be primitive to us. We must once again restablish Heliopolis. We have come together once again to fight for this galaxy. This time we will not rehash our mistakes. We shall keep this Alliance alive, not allow each other to disappear. We made this mistake with the Furlings and we shall not repeat it here."

Chris and Ataneus replied " Hear, Hear!"

Chris then stepped forward and said " I nominate humans to become the fifth race in our alliance. We have held this galaxy together for them and now we should allow them to help us. We shall become the true alliance of this galaxy. But I move to at this moment only allow the humans from Earth in for safety reasons."

Thor answered " I second the movement. And push for approval. It is now up to you Ataneus."

Ataneus thought for a second and nodded his approval. Jack was surprised and said " Well thanks. I guess. What do we do know? Do we have to appoint a representative or what?"

Thor replied " For know O'Neill, you shall represent Earth. We shall discuss this later, for know we must enter Heliopolis. Gather your things and prepare to enter what was once the greatest planet in this galaxy."

_Bet no one saw any of that coming, I am trying to surprise you as much as possible but from here on in, there should not be many changes, as I will just be writing how I am going to kill the Gau'ld and then head off to get the Wraith. _


	9. Heliopolis

As Jack and Sam beamed down onto Heliopolis, they were surprised to see that it looked beautiful. The stone was now polished, the walls were decorated with art, and the buildings were back to their former glory. Jack stepped forward and was surprised when the doors slid open for him. Thor smiled and walked ahead of him and into the large chamber.

Daniel and Teal'c appeared behind them and Daniel almost jumped up and down when he saw several of the holographic devices along one wall. He ran over to the first one and was surprised to find all the information in English. He waved Sam over and showed her the device.

Jack smiled and followed Thor through another door and found himself back in the room they had found the first time they had arrived. Though the gate was there the whole roomed seemed different. It was back to its former glory he guessed. He saw through one door what seemed to be living quarters. Then as he passed a door, it opened for him and inside he saw several puddle jumpers and two larger craft.

Teal'c stopped Thor and asked him "Thor what all is in this place? When we were here before, there were no ships, or any of this splendor."

Thor smiled and handed a small device to Teal'c. He pressed the middle button and a map appeared. It seemed that the area they had explored was only a small faction of the city. It had several areas that were labs and areas for each of the species where they could gather.

As Teal'c was looking at the map, Ataneus and Chris walked in through the door. Then Thor, Ataneus, and Chris sat at the middle table and gestured for Jack to join them.

When Jack sat, Thor pulled a map of the galaxy that showed what Gau'ld held what territories and what planets were protected. Then it showed the cloaked Asgard ships throughout the galaxy. They seemed far to few against the Gau'ld ships.

Chris stood and said, "We have a bigger threat than I thought. It seems the Gau'ld have gathered at Dakara. Their fleets also seemed to be reinforced somehow. Thor we have enough ships to fight, but I am afraid that we have to few to win. We need to hide what we have for a couple of months while we use Asgard platforms and Earth to construct ships. We have the plans for you of our weapons. We made the mistake last time of not sharing weapons information and it led to a severe unbalancing of this alliance. We would have had the upper hand any time it broke apart and that was not right." Chris then handed two objects to Thor and three to Jack.

Thor accepted them and then handed Jack another two objects. He then said, "Chris, I shall return to see that all platforms are resurrected and put back to work. Can you go with Sam, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c back to Earth to show them your processing facilities in Antarctica and to let them gather their things for their stay here?"

When Thor said this, Jack asked, " What are you talking about here Thor? Who said we were staying here?"

Thor smiled and said, " Well, O'Neill I figured Daniel and Sam would want to stay since they are still immersed in the knowledge device we installed for them. That information is being updated as we speak and some of it you will need. Also I figured Chris could give you and Teal'c a course on their ships after Teal'c gets the gene needed implanted in him."

At this Jack was surprised and readily agreed. Thor and Ataneus then bade goodbye and beamed back to their ships to do what they needed. Chris stood and waved for Jack and Teal'c to follow him. They then entered the hangar bay where a dozen puddle jumpers and two cruisers were parked. Chris walked over to one of the cruisers and stepped inside and the door opened for him. He then guided them to the bridge and activated the ship.

Jack then moved forward and took control from Chris as the ship rose out of the roof. Chris had copilot control and explained the controls to Jack. Jack then took the cruiser up into the atmosphere and did what Chris told him. He learned about the engines, the weapons, what the ship could do, and several other technologies installed on the cruiser.

When Chris was satisfied with what Jack had learned, Teal'c took over and went through the same training Jack had. When they finished, Chris then parked the cruiser back in the city and they left.

Jack said, " Well Chris this has all been great. I never thought anything like this could happen. I guess we should get settled and grab Sam and Daniel to get back to Earth. "

As Jack, Chris, and Teal'c walked off to find Daniel and Sam they had no idea what was in store for them and what this adventure would do for Earth.

_I need longer reviews and a beta reader people. I know this isn't a high priority story but I am going to keep writing it. The next couple chapters are going to be kind of shippy, so stay away if you don't want to read them. Thanks a lot_


	10. The Challenge

As Jack and Teal'c dragged Daniel and Sam towards the gate, Chris dialed up Earth and sent SG-X's IDC. As Jack and Teal'c disappeared through the gate with their prisoners, Chris grabbed a bag hidden by the DHD and walked through the gate, just to be surrounded by SF's. He waved a casual wave to Walter, and then with another way of his hand the weapons of the SF's flew into a neat little pile by the door.

As Chris came down the ramp, Jack and Sam turned toward him and Sam said, " Please follow us Chris. We need to debrief the President. We have a jet waiting."

Chris nodded but replied " Sam, we don't need a jet. Remember the big ship, it is back in orbit. Give me a sec." Sam laughed and started talking to Jack about what they had found in the device on Heliopolis.

Chris tapped a button on his wrist and started talking to Bridgette. After about a minute he nodded to SG-1, and pressed another button on his wrist to beam them to the Oval Office.

When SG-1 landed in the President's Oval Office, the President just smiled and dismissed the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Once the generals were gone, Jack stepped forward and greeted the President. Chris then stepped forward to introduce himself.

The President smiled and said "Ah, yes, Chris. General Hammond debriefed me on what you talked about at the SGC. I thank you very much for the satellite systems, but I really don't agree with your plan to bring the system lords to Earth. Even with the satellites I really don't want that many Gau'lds here. "

Chris nodded in understanding, and then picked up a bag at his side. He opened it and said, "Well Mr. President, we won't be unprotected, this bag holds three ZPM's that can power the outpost in Antarctica. There are several defenses there that you are unaware of. There are sensors that will tell us if any Jaffa or Gau'lds are on Earth. Also the chair controls several Jumpers stationed in the Artic Circle. Teal'c can familiarize several pilots with them and one jumper can easily take out three Ha'tacs. We will not be defenseless, as the Gau'ld believe us to be.

The President smiled at Chris's preparedness, and agreed to the plan. He said, "Well, I guess if the Gau'ld are coming here, we have better prepare a reception. Perhaps we should use the Prometheus to hold our conferences then. What do you think Jack?"

Jack thought for a second, then said "Sir, I believe we should greet them all on the Prometheus at one time, then beam aboard the Dragon, where we can hold them while we destroy or take their ships. We can finalize how we do it later, but we just wanted to make sure we have a go from you. We will talk to you later. We need to get back to the SGC and grab some things before we get to work."

The President nodded and smiled and Chris beamed everyone out of the Oval Office.

As Jack appeared in the briefing room, SG-X was lounging around in the chairs. Chris nodded to Royce, Greg, and Corbin. Greg said, "Well Chris, I hear you blew our cover. I thought you were going to slowly introduce them to out technology that we had left behind. Now you are just giving them everything we have, why?" Royce and Corbin nodded in agreement, signaling them wanted to know also.

Chris sighed and replied "Well guys, I just didn't feel like holding back information and technology, that could get this done faster. I want to get back to Atlantis and the way we planned everything would have just taken to long. So when we went to get Major Wright, I activated a jumper to rescue Teal'c, Sam, and I. Now we recalled the Asgard and the Nox. The Alliance is back up and we are going to fight again. I was sick of waiting."

SG-X nodded their understanding and Royce stood. He stepped forward to Chris and said "Well Chris, I guess I will take it from here so we can show SG-1 all of their new equipment. Why don't you leave Greg here, and take Corbin with you to the Dragon so we can be ready to leave in a few hours?"

Chris agreed and after gathering several things from the table, he beamed Corbin and him up to the Dragon.

When Chris and Corbin beamed onto the bridge of the Dragon, Bridgitte and Maxwell were there scanning the planet for technology. Bridgitte waved Corbin over and then led Chris into the side room. She handed him a small device and said, "Well, here is what you asked for. Are you sure it is a good idea to give them their memories? We could do massive harm?"

Chris smiled and just kissed her " Well, Bri, we could not tell them, but wouldn't you like them back? I missed them the last two years we fought, and now they are right here and we can't tell them. That hurts me more than when they weren't alive. I have to tell them. I haven't decided what to do about Teal'c, Daniel, and John yet. Teal'c's memories were hard to get and they were grim after he had that symbiote in him. I am not sure I can make him relive those. Daniel, I am not sure what he would do, but John I am tempted to give him back his memories. He was sad those last years of his life without his brother (Jack), but we could use him in the fight."

Bridgette smiled and just kissed him to shut him up. Then Corbin knocked, and said "Chris, Bri get out here. We found some technology from the Furlings on the planet. It is being used, that is the only reasoned we detected it. It seems to be one of their transportation and colony devices. There maybe some left here after all."

Chris and Bri smiled at losing their time, but came out of the room and sat down to look over the sensor readings. Chris looked at Bri at she confirmed that the reading were real. Chris then waved Maxwell over and said "Max, go take one of the jumpers to figure out what is going on. Make sure you aren't seen; just find out if the users are Furlings or humans. " Max exited the bridge and was soon taking one of the jumpers out of the hangar.

As Max's jumper descended into the atmosphere, Max thought about why he was here. He had made the decision to come to Earth to be home again. He didn't think that being home would make him think of Kim again. When this was finished he was going to learn to ascended, even if it took the rest of his life. He couldn't stand not knowing what was going on.

As Max was thinking, a figure appeared behind him and said "Max, turn around." As Max turned around, there stood Kim looking at him. He almost lost control of the jumper. He smiled at her. She said, " It is good to see you again Max, it has been very long. I wanted to release you from hibernation, but the Others said there were good reasons for you to stay where you where. I was allowed to visit you, only by the grace of the Others. They have decreed when this is over that I may either come back to human form, or show you the way to me. It is your choice. I must go now as my time is up. Hurry Max, as I can not wait much longer." As Max reached out to her, she disappeared and his face saddened.

He turned back around as the jumper slowly descended toward the ground. He pressed a hidden control in the panel, and out popped a small device, sort of like a personal shield. He snapped it on and disappeared. He grabbed the jumper's remote control, and stepped out of the jumper.

He slowly walked toward a solid stonewall. As he approached the wall, it seemed to melt away. Max looked around and didn't see anyone, so he went inside and walked toward the main chamber. As he approached he saw several humans moving boxes though the portal. He didn't know of any SGC missions to this place, so he tapped his communicator and called Chris. Chris answered and took Max's report silently.

As Max finished Chris said "Okay Max, hold your position. I am going to get SG-1 and SG-X to your position. We should be there in ten to fifteen minutes. Chris out."

Max took up a position behind a boulder and watched the progress of the men.

Once Chris received Max's report, Corbin went into action. He contacted SG-X and relayed what they needed. He then contacted General Hammond to make him aware of what was going on. Hammond agreed and gave him permission to go ahead.

While Corbin was doing his job, Chris was prepping a jumper and loading weaponry into it. Once Corbin was finished, Bridgette took over the bridge and beamed Corbin down into the jumper.

As the jumper departed the hangar bay, Chris was already aiming for the SGC. He pulled up over Cheyenne Mountain, and gave the go ahead to Bridgette. SG-X and SG-1 were transported into the jumper.

Chris nodded to them, then shot the jumper upwards toward the Max's position. Daniel stepped forward and asked, " What exactly is going on? We were just ordered to come to the briefing room."

Corbin stood to give his place to Greg and answered Daniel "Well, we found evidence of Furling technology, but when Max went to check it out, he found several humans moving boxes through one of their portals. We didn't think you had found it, so we are going to check it out."

Royce nodded and then said "Well guys, you can keep your normal weapons, but we have something a little extra for you. We already told you about them, but we never showed you how they worked. Here you go, the armband just snaps right on, and then the portable dial home device slips in to the slot underneath. You control it through your thoughts and it has several hundred mini drones in it. Also if it comes to hand to hand combat, you can activate a short sword that is made of energy and is like a stun baton. Also the little devices attacked to the wristband are personal shields and can act as cloaking devices. They are activated by thoughts also." Royce passed everyone their weapons and then took the controls from Chris.

Chris stepped back and grabbed another device from the bag Corbin had brought with him. He handed them one each and then said "Well guys, these are your safety nets. When you press the green button you are transported back to the Dragon. The red button sends a signal to us that you are in trouble and need help. Just put them anywhere on your body and they will disappear. Just will it to appear and they will. Don't lose these as they allow access to the Dragon and we don't want anyone to get their hands on these. Now we are landing. Activate your shields and cloaks. We will head for Max's position and then see what we are going to do."

As Chris finished, the back door opened and they exited the jumper. As Chris took the lead, Royce slipped a remote into his pocket and activated the shield around the jumper. He followed the group through the stonewall and caught up with them when they reached Max. When he saw them come around the corner he waved the over and pointed toward the portal.

Standing by the portal were several Wraith grunts and four Wraith commanders.

_Hope yall enjoy and please read and review. I am not getting many and really want some. Also still looking for a beta reader, or anyone with ideas. Please send me an email about either at _


	11. The Portal

_Sorry about the address now showing up on the last chapter guys, as I didn't look to see that when I previewed the document. I now have a beta reader, and many thanks to Cathy. Well here is the next chapter, I really hope you enjoy._

As SG-1 over came the surprise of the Wraith on Earth, Royce and Corbin were talking over how and why they would be there. Chris conversed silently with Max, and came to the decision that they had found the portal and made agreements with the humans, after realizing where the portal went.

Now they were on Earth and if they were allowed to return to Pegasus they could bring the whole Wraith fleet back to conquer this galaxy. They conversed with Jack for a minute and it was decided to attack the Wraith and then see where the portal led.

As SG-X moved to the other side of the room, SG-1 was fiddling with the armbands. They found that even the armbands were shielded from view with the cloak on. When Royce gave the signal to attack, SG-1 rose up and launched several drones toward the Wraith, getting their attention, as SG-X approached silently from behind and launched several directly into their backs, killing them instantly.

Corbin gave the all-clear signal from around the corner, and everyone turned off the cloaks but left the shields intact. Greg crossed over to the portal and activated the shield locking the portal down so that no one else could come through. Then Royce said "Well guys, here we have two options, and I think we should leave it up to Jack. We can go through now or we can hold here and wait for someone from the SGC to go through. Either way we need to do it fast, as the Wraith will probably be coming soon to find out what happened to their people. It's up to you Jack."

Jack stood their looking at the portal and thinking. Sam was walking around the portal looking at it when, several thuds were heard coming from the portal. Sam brought up her weapon and looked around, as she realized that the thuds were probably from several Wraith coming through. She looked at Jack, as to hurry up his decision.

Jack understood and said "Well, I guess we go through. SG-1 will go first if we radio back not to come through, then make time back to the Dragon and shoot for Pegasus, after leaving the plans we made with the Asgard. I don't think we'll have a problem, but that remains to be seen. SG-1 move out."

Chris nodded in agreement with Jack, and moved to cover the portal. As SG-1 moved forward, they engaged their cloaks and moved quickly through the portal.

As SG-1 moved away from the portal, they heard gunfire coming from the forest to their left. Jack looked at Sam and said "You don't think do you? Atlantis expedition?" Sam nodded her head in agreement and moved to point, heading in the direction of the gunfire.

As they moved through the forest, they came upon about fifty Wraith surrounding a small clearing. They moved closer and found that John Sheppard and what appeared to be his team, where standing inside a jumper. They couldn't get off the ground because of several darts above them. Also they were protected by the shield, so the darts couldn't beam them up.

Jack reached for his radio and said "Sheppard, is that you in that jumper?".

John looked around and not seeing any humans he replied "Yes, it is. Exactly who is this and where are you?"

Jack smiled and moved a few feet right and said "John look a little to your right, and you should see me. Think about seeing what is invisible and I will appear."

John looked around and when he thought about what the stranger said, Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c appeared. John almost fainted. He grabbed his radio and said "General O'neill good to see you. How did you just appear? And where did you come from?"

Sam replied "All in time Major. We are going to get you out of this fix. Just hold on a sec while we move into position."

John nodded and SG-1 moved apart into a box formation. They then walked toward a point in the clearing and stopped. Teal'c and Daniel aimed their drones at the darts and waited for Jack's signal. Sam moved across from Jack and aimed drones at each of the Wraith in the clearing. Jack stood opposite Sam aiming at the Wraith on his side.

When Jack gave the signal, it suddenly looked like a fireworks show. Almost two hundred drones shot out of the armbands, destroying all the Wraith in the clearing and all but destroying the darts in the air. One dart was able to get away from the barrage and escape.

As the dart made its escape, John let the shield down on the jumper and called out "Okay guys, nice job. Now please show yourself so my team doesn't think I am insane. They can't see you."

As SG-1 let down their cloaks, John stepped out of the jumper and greeted them. After John came Aiden Ford, Doctor Mckay, and a woman no one recognized. As they greeted each other, Jack asked "John who is this? She wasn't on the roster for the expedition. I know because that was one of the few reports I read from Dr. Weir. Oh and don't tell her that."

John laughed and introduced Teyla. He explained exactly who she was and then asked Jack "Now how exactly did you get here? We left Atlantis a few hours ago, even if you did just arrive, they wouldn't have sent you out after us."

Sam replied "Well, we found a portal supposedly made by the Furlings, and several Wraith were guarding it. We killed them and came through. It brought us here and we heard the gunfire. So we came to help you out."

John asked then "Well where is this portal, do you think we can use it to get home? We could use some reinforcements to the military contingent and I am sure several people want to go home."

Jack smiled at his enthusiasm and replied "All in good time Major. We need to go back through the portal and inform General Hammond and the President we found. Also we have a couple of surprises for you. Why don't you head back to Atlantis with Daniel and Teal'c while Carter and I return to Earth and brief the General. We are about to move against the Goa'ld and have several plans in place. We should be able to send troops to you in the next couple of days. Be back here in two standard Earth days. We will have someone here to meet you. See ya later Major."

As they groups parted, SG-1 activated their cloaks again and walked back toward the portal. As they emerged near the portal, they found a Wraith dart parked there with three Wraith emerging from it. As they moved toward the portal, Daniel shot several drones, killing them.

Jack caught Daniel before he could make it through the portal. He stopped him and said "Hold up a sec Daniel. Lets check out that dart. It's technology could be useful. Let's go."

As Sam approached the ship she activated the shield and deactivated the cloak. She stepped into the ship and looked around. As Jack walked in he was surprised to see the ship was very large inside. It could easily hold SG-1 and several other teams. It must have some technology that made the inside very large, while the exterior was small. Jack knew Sam would love to get her hands on that so he stepped back outside to where Daniel and Teal'c were waiting.

Jack stepped toward the portal and said into his radio "Chris you there? I have a question for you."

Chris replied over the radio "Yes, Jack. What can I do for you? We are all around the portal waiting for you."

Jack replied "Chris do you think that you could pilot a dart and is there room to bring it back through the portal? Also can we get it through those caves and out?"

Chris replied back "Sure we could get it through. We can probably make space through the caves with drone. I'll send Royce through the portal. He can pilot the dart back and make the adjustments we need to get it out. He's coming through now."

As Chris finished speaking, Royce appeared through the portal and headed toward them. He nodded to Jack and stepped inside the dart. A few seconds later, a disgruntled Sam came out. She stepped toward Jack and nodded her thanks for what he was doing.

Royce powered up the dart and slowly piloted it through the portal with SG-1 following him on foot. As SG-1 crossed into the portal, two Wraith emerged silently from the trees and watched them walk through. Then when they were through, the two laughed and disappeared back into the trees.


	12. The Hope

As Royce piloted the dart out of the caves, the rest of the teams were boarding the puddle jumper, and preparing to return to the Dragon. As Royce exited the caves, the two ships came wing to wing and shot up into the atmosphere.

As Jack activated the autopilot toward the hangar, Royce chirped over the com "Chris did you see Thor's ship? Its parked on top of the Dragon, docking with us. I think this could be trouble, that is a O"Neill class ship, and not something Thor would bring here, unless he was worried. We need to get there fast."

As the com went dead, three mother ships and several al'kesh flashed in from hyperspace, about 25,000 kilometers off the starboard side of the Dragon. As the ships formed up, the radios chirped again "Chris, this is Bri. We detected several ships on the opposite side of the ship. You need to beam aboard everyone that can fly a ship, so we can launch a fighter screen. We need time to undock Thor's ship. You need to hold them off for at least three minutes. "

Chris chirped a confirm signal back, and transported the teams out of the jumper, as he and Royce formed up around the Dragon, preparing to intercept the incoming ship. As they hovered out of view, four jumpers shot over them and barrel rolled to the left, aiming for the leading al'kesh.

As the four jumpers sliced threw the leading squadron of al'kesh, two turrets on the Dragon came online, firing quickly to destroy two more ships dropping in from hyperspace trying to surprise the jumpers. As the four jumpers piloted by SG-1 formed up again on the Asgard ship, Chris and Royce shot their ship from under the Dragon, making a quick hyperspace jump, to come at the ship from behind.

As the ships came back at the mother ships, two shot hit Royce's jumper obliterating it, closely followed by several al'kesh hitting Chris's jumper and knocking it out of commission. As the ships were firing at the two jumpers, Thor's ship had moved away from the Dragon and had started firing on the mother ships, obliterating all of them, thanks to the new upgrades in weapons he had installed.

As the jumpers returned to the hangar, they saw a single jumper speed past, aiming for where Chris and Royce's jumpers had been shot down. As the group of jumpers set down, Max and Corbin rushed toward the set down jumpers, activating them again, and speeding out of the hangar.

As Bri, Corbin, and Max all searched for wreckage, they came across Royce's jumper floating behind debris from Chris's jumper. They scanned the jumper, and found two life forms inside. As they moved closer Royce came over the intercom "Hey guys. Think you could teleport us out of here, my transport controls were destroyed by the hits I took. We are starting to lose air pressure. Hurry please."

As the signal went out, Bri beamed Royce and Chris out of the jumper, and into hers. As they recovered, she whipped the jumper around and shot back toward the Dragon, hoping to get them there fast, in case they needed medical attention. As the three jumpers landed, Royce rushed Chris out of the jumper and toward the infirmary.

As Chris was settled into a bed, Thor beamed into the room, along with another Asgard. Thor said "This is Loki. You have met before, but now he is reformed, and has agreed to help Chris, in return for us allowing him to return to our labs. Now please allow him to look at Chris."

As everyone stepped out of the way, Loki moved forward and scanned Chris with a hand scanner about the size of a large cell phone. As he read the results, he said "Chris will be alright, but he has gone into a come, to reduce the amount of oxygen he needed in the jumper. I have given him a sedative, so he should wake in a couple of days, but he needs to be left alone until then. Now everyone needs to leave."

As the group walked toward the conference room, Corbin came running up with a printout in his hand and handed it to Royce. As Royce read it, his eyes bulged and he raced down the corridor, the rest of the group following him, with Thor waddling as fast as he could.

When the group reached the conference room, Royce was pulling up a map of the galaxy, and looking at two sections that were glowing in red. He zoomed in closer and found several Wraith cruisers fighting with Nox ships. The Nox had a few more ships, and were winning, but at the same time, two asgard ships were fighting ten Wraith cruisers and barely holding their own about five hundred lightyears away.

As the fights escalated, Royce ordered Corbin "Go activate the hyperdrive, maximum speed. We need to get there as fast as possible. Also prepare several jumpers so we can take the fight to them." Corbin ran out of the room, while activating the transporter beam to take him to the bridge.

As Corbin disappeared out of the door, Royce turned to the group and said "We have a small problem. The Wraith have broken through the void and are attacking several of our cruisers right now. We are going to fight them, so get to your fighters now. Thor if you could go help Corbin on the bridge."

As everyone disappeared out of the door toward the hangar bay, Royce and Bri were left in the room. Royce said " Bri we are in trouble. There is just to much to help. I think we need to appraise SG-1 of their past. We just cant keep them under our watch. What do you think?"

Bri smiled and replied "I think it is time to. Chris was going to do it soon, but he won't be up for some time, so the task falls to me. I guess we should uplink them to their memories, and let them remember. That isn't the largest problem right now though. The Wraith are heading back to Atlantis, and I fear that the two pilots we left behind won't be able to do much help if they are needed. Someone needs to go back to Atlantis, and I fear that I am going to have to send you Royce. I can't leave because of what I must do, however much I wish not to. I need Max and Corbin, so you must leave now. Take one of the intergalactic gateships. It should put you out on the platform around Altantis. From there you need to hold, and wait for reinforcements, do not contact Atlantis. Go."

Royce clicked his heels togethere and raised his right arm straight across his chest, balling up his fist, saluting Bri. He then beamed out to the hangar and shot out of the hangar in a gateship launching his own gate, and bursting through to the Atlantis platform.

Bri watched him leave and sighed as the ship turned to face the Wraith cruisers facing them. They would devour them eventually with all the resources they now had, but how many would be lost before then? That is what tore at her heart and she wondered who she would lose and she did last time. Now she wished this over, but she knew that it would be a fight and it would cost her dearly.

She could only hope that Chris or her parents were not one of the losses.


End file.
